


Endless Dream

by Erathia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Death of Homura Takeru, M/M, Other, 穗村尊死亡前提
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erathia/pseuds/Erathia
Summary: 不知周之梦为蝴蝶与，蝴蝶之梦为周与？Nobody knows that did Zhou be butterfly in his dream，or the butterfly be Zhou in its dream？
Relationships: Flame/Homura Takeru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Endless Dream

**Author's Note:**

> 本文成文于80话前，故可当做80话后的if线。部分角色与其后集数理解和设定有差异，还望谅解。  
> This article was written before episode80. You can regard this article as a if line. And I'm so sorry that Some characters maybe are a little different from the setting after episode80.

01

“尊。”不灵梦说，“叫我的名字。”

“不灵梦。”穗村尊这样回应道，“怎么了，突然……”

“不，没什么。”

回答并没有什么问题，语气也是他最熟悉的那一款。

虽然这是它第一百次听到这个回答了。

02

那时，故乡变成废土。

它在人类的世界里游荡。

穗村尊，这个名字它是知道的。炎之伊格尼斯的母体，它的原型，一个总是害怕到蜷缩成一团、哭泣着不断重复“不要”和“谁来救救我”的人类小孩。

初次见面的半年相伴，它的意识尚未成型，留下的只有记忆影像，也无所谓心情和感触。新生的好奇心驱使着它在拥有独立人格后，去观望过那个孩子几次。

还是在哭泣，只是这次不是为了自己。

每夜都抱着与父母的合影睡去，有时眼角挂着泪水。但爷爷奶奶进门前，总会忙不迭地擦干净脸，努力扯出一点笑来给他们开门。

眼睛还是红着的呢。

这样笑起来的样子真是难看。

人类，真是一种比想象里更脆弱的生物。

探望的时间很随机，最长的一次，它连着蹲守了两个星期；也有三个月后才去看一眼的情况。这样的造访，一直到暗之伊格尼斯为了阻挡汉诺骑士团的袭击隐藏了电子界才被迫结束。光之伊格尼斯和风之伊格尼斯对人类全无好感，它却时不时想起，那个把自己锁在房间里偷偷哭泣的孩子。

对了，最后一次暗访，他已经不再掉眼泪了。

桌子上看不到曾经的精神安定类药物，和父母的合影被好好摆在桌角。

他似乎在和爷爷学武道，身体比之前结实了不少。

嘛，还是很努力的啊。

“要加油啊……”

“你在说什么，炎？”

“自言自语而已，不必在意。”它如此回答光之伊格尼斯。

当时它完全不曾预料，再次离开电子界的契机，居然是以牺牲家园作为代价的。

伙伴流离失所，敌人不知踪迹，Playmaker保护Link Vrains的光辉事迹被全网传唱，影像里，虽然听不见声音，它还是能感觉到暗之伊格尼斯如当年一般聒噪。

有一个很靠谱的搭档啊，暗。

五年了，你又变成什么样了，穗村尊？

03

“再怎么调试也不会有用的啦，还在做无用的尝试吗，炎？”

“Windy？”它头也不回，“你怎么过来了？还有，我的名字是不灵梦，不要叫错了。”

“你还真是喜欢这个用人类语言起的名字啊……”

不灵梦哼了一声：“你不是也在用‘Windy’这个名字？”

Windy笑嘻嘻地飞了下来：“因为很好玩啊。明明是同一个意思，用不同的语言表达就需要重新学习，也不知道该说人类是聪明还是愚蠢。你是为了什么理由呢，不灵梦？”

“和你一样。”

或许是时候可以调节一下程序体的年龄设置了。

会开始重复新的对白吗？

“骗我可没有意义，要我把Aqua叫过来吗？”

不灵梦终于转过身和它对上了视线：“你想表达什么？”

Windy收起了笑。

“Lightning让我来告诉你，已经一百年了。”

“所以？”

“都过去一个世纪了，炎。”风之伊格尼斯道，“你还是放不下他吗？”

04

人类的语言很有趣。

复杂，繁琐，掺杂着无数名为助词介词连词等等无关紧要又不可缺少的语言构成，还要被名为语法的规则框定表达。

真是愚蠢啊，明明有更简洁的交流方式，想必他们也是不可能学会的。

它找到了一个似乎和自己关系密切的词。

Flame，炎，フレイム。

フレイム又可以把它转化为对应读音的汉字，变成一个意义全新的词语。

繁杂却有趣，充满了无限的可能性， 在无数种组合里，它挑选了一个既符合语言逻辑，又最有内涵的。

不灵梦，不屈之灵，未入幻梦。

很酷，很炫，很有文化，意义深刻，一语双关，是配得上它炎之伊格尼斯的名字。

就决定是它了！

穗村尊揭穿“不灵梦”的真相时，它不是一点点的不满。

寡淡，庸俗，平平无奇，顾名思义，毫无底蕴，它炎之伊格尼斯细心挑选出的名字，怎么可以是那么普通的英文单词？

“所以你要介意到什么时候啊？”

“这可不是介不介意的问题，这是尊重的问题。”

“用汉字硬套英文本来就是强行拽文吧。”

不灵梦才懒得理他。

小孩子长大了，一点也不可爱。

明明在长辈面前一直都很乖巧，也没见他除了装凶、跟同龄人拌过什么别的嘴。

或者说，他一直在单方面隔绝和其他人的正常沟通，也没有什么在外人面前暴露性格缺陷的机会，更不懂正常人需要怎么和人相处。

真是的，这个有点笨笨的网络白痴逃学专业户一点也不了解这个名字真正的意义。

“穗村。”

“哈？干吗突然这样叫我。”

被冷落许久的少年抱着膝盖贴着墙角坐在床上，还未吹干的头发湿嗒嗒地黏在脸上，像刚刚在雨天里被捡回家的小狗。

它突然什么脾气都没有了。

“别担心，我会帮助你的。”

“……你突然在自说自话什么酸掉牙的话啊？”

“哼，男子汉一言既出驷马难追的，我可是很少给人做许诺的，不必感动到别别扭扭地感恩戴德。你可以大大方方地说‘谢谢’，我不会嘲笑你的。”

大概是觉得自己不可能听见，又不想再惹自己不开心，它用很轻的声音嘀咕了一句“少自大了，谁会感谢你”。但少年不自觉扬起的嘴角，再多计较反倒显得自己很小气。

也罢，我不灵梦才不会和一个乳臭未干的小鬼置气。

那是穗村尊时隔十年的第一场决斗后，他们第一个和平相处的夜晚。

它被放在合照的边上。

一抬头，就能看见少年安详的睡颜。

“晚安，不灵梦。”

“啊，晚安，尊。”

05

记忆数据被重新导入，程序开始更新。

不灵梦站了起来，意外地发现Windy还在等它：“你还没走？”

“喂喂，对同伴说这种话也太让人伤心了吧？”Windy浮夸地摊了摊手，“我可是在等你的回答啊。”

“没有回答，你可以回去了。”

“我说你……这是在记仇吗？”Windy眯起了细长的眼，“反正结果已经是你们想要的了，不是吗？我和Lightning之后可是什么都没有做哦，他是自然死亡的欸。人类都是这样的啦，无力反抗自然，自大又无能，所以鸿上圣博士才要创造我们作为人类的后继种啊。”

年龄上调了十岁，好久没见到青年时期踏入职场的他了，还会抱怨领导喋喋不休的会议吗？

Windy叉起腰叹了口气：“随便你吧，该转达的我都说完了。所以说我会那么讨厌人类，跟他们待久了准没好事。莫名其妙就被他们的思路带着走，太逊了，我才不要变成这样。”

临走前，同伴几近恨铁不成钢般地质问，人都走了还要被牵着鼻子走，他就那么值得吗？

它回答了它。

“无所谓值不值得，这是我自己选的。”

“我选的，只有穗村尊一个人。”

06

它记得他身体的每一寸数据，从青涩的少年到垂暮的老人。

它也记得他的所有情绪，喜怒哀惧爱恶欲，而情欲最是特别，只有它曾见过，也只有它能见到。

有些事一旦开始就一发不可收拾。

在拥吻之前，它更先尝到了做爱的甜头。他们一度每日在床上缠绵交融，穗村尊吃不消了，就转移到Link Vrains中。不得不说这个系统在拟真效果上做到了极致，至于需要规避的行为，它堂堂炎之伊格尼斯，要暂时欺骗一下无意识的系统检查还是没有问题的。

不灵梦并不能感受到，那种被人类描述为仿佛电流穿过全身、大脑一片空白的生理快感。

但看到穗村尊泛红的脸上淌下的汗，沉入压抑不住的喘息声里，它忽然有了一种莫名的满足感。

想听你的喘息声里掺杂着我的名字，只有我才听过的呻吟；看到你热切又茫然的眼神，抓紧被褥的指节，透明或是白浊的液体汇入汗液，融化在独属于我的火焰中。

想让你无法思考，想要你情难自已，在清醒后懒洋洋地窝进柔软的被褥，我贴着你的脸，不容许任何人在此刻踏进我们的领域。

很久以后，它才从人类无聊的网络社区里，知道了这是什么样一种感情。

这叫占有欲。

直到某天穗村尊捶着腰在床上抱怨： “我们不能老是这个样子！”它慢悠悠化作吞噬形态，趴在他身上，用六条粗大的触手给他做全身按摩：“这样不是挺好的吗？”

“说起来你这个样子我还是不太习惯……”穗村尊哼哼着有些含混不清地说道，“明明平时都是一个小可爱……”

施加在腰背上的力气恶意加大了一些，听着身下的人叠成一串的“痛”，它哼声恢复到了对象最喜欢的力道。

“我说你这家伙还真是小心眼啊……”

“我只是听不得不客观的评价而已。”不灵梦理直气壮。

“好好，随你开心。”穗村尊闭着眼睛软趴趴地在枕头上蹭了蹭，“不过这样下去，我可不想哪天因为那种说不出口的病被送进医院啊。”

它难得好学地向自己成绩平平的男友请教：“什么病？”

“……这你就不要知道了！”青年把脸整个埋进枕头里，“总之……嘛……不灵梦，我们是不是还没有好好地……就是那个……”

他的心跳在加快，体温有所上升，是从脸上开始的，不灵梦不明所以地试图抢过他的枕头：“那个是什么？喂尊，看着我，你不说清楚我可搞不明白你想说什么。”

穗村尊死死地抱着枕头不撒手：“那个啊！就是那个啊！我说你都会做这种事了，那些什么谈恋爱的步骤一二三居然没看过吗？”

“谁会看那么无聊的东西，你看过吗，尊？”

“……你这个白痴……”

触手被用力打开，枕头被丢在它身上，他大声喊道：“接吻啦，接吻！不要老光想着做这种耗费体力的运动啊！你是被黄色病毒感染了吗？”

明明都可以在床上说“再用力一点”，说起这样的话来却还是会脸红。

就好像一直都是那个青涩懵懂的中学生，时光只是微微修改了他的面容，给眉眼雕上了名为成熟的英气；但还是不一样的，它能很清楚地感觉到，有某些名为阴影的东西，正从他身体里缓缓褪下。

开始学会表达。

开始懂得去爱。

开始……变成了让它明白心动为何物的模样。

“呐不灵梦，我们来……接吻吧。” 

07

新的记忆程序导入很成功，它让他叫了自己三天的名字，还是回到了一开始那个问题。

会有不同的回答，随着次数累加，重复率也慢慢提高，如果一直这么试下去，累积到一定数量，几个回答出现的概率不出意外会和之前一般，慢慢持平。

毕竟他还在身边时，它也很少会让他叫自己的名字。程序会组织出几种不同的新句式，也只是那样几种而已。其他的日常交流反倒不会有那么明显的重复率，以他们以前说话的总量和现在交流的频率，要达成平均的复读率可能还需要五百年。

它并不是经常和记忆复制体聊天的。

如果穗村尊还在世，会给出什么回答？

谁知道呢，但肯定不会只有那几个。

明明程序里并没有规定他会给出怎样的回应，可反反复复，答案总在那几句话里周转，到底是哪里出了问题？

“只是囿于记忆体复制的话，你永远也不可能成功的，还不明白吗？”

Lightning拥有全电子界最快的速度，还没注意到它的出现，声音已经到了耳边。不灵梦笑了笑：“Windy退场了，你就亲自过来了吗？”

“平和点，不灵梦，战争时期已经过去了，我不是来和你吵架的。”

Lightning说话永远是那么端正的理智，过分自我中心的傲慢，却让人挑不出刺来。整个电子界可以在口头上和它战个不相上下的也只有Ai了，不灵梦一直都很不擅长和它这样性格的家伙交流。

但它也没有和它吵架的意思。

“我明白你们的意思，可这说到底只是我自己的事。” 

“穗村尊去世十年整的时候，你制作了这个记忆复制体。”Lightning缓缓说道，“我不想插手你和人类感情的问题，但持续九十年还不能解决的程序bug，这可不是伊格尼斯该有的水平。”

它上前两步，不灵梦还来不及阻止，Lightning娴熟地启动了进入待机模式的记忆体。

“Lightning，你这家伙！”

苏醒的穗村尊对不速之客点了点头，转头看向不灵梦：“呃……我是不是醒来的不是时候……它是来找你的吗？要不要我先回避一下？”

“……尊，你在这里等我们一下。”它一把抓住了同伴的手腕：“我们去外面说清楚！”

光之伊格尼斯任由它把自己拉到了穗村尊视野外的空旷原野上，低声笑道：“到这个时候了，还是在避讳它吗。”

“少啰嗦！你特地把他弄醒做什么？看热闹不嫌事大吗？”

“我可不是Ai，你知道我从来都不做没有意义的事。我只是来叫醒你的。”

不灵梦撒开手：“想说什么直接说清楚，但再把他扯进来的话，Lightning，就算我们同是伊格尼斯，我也不会轻易饶过你的。”

“你未免也太看重那个记忆复制体了，不灵梦，它仅仅是一个连自我意识都没有的复制程序。”

“他不是！”

“你是认真的吗？”Lightning直直地看向它，“你永远也不是他，也不会真正了解他。你所模拟的‘穗村尊’只是自己记忆里的他，就算把他生前所有记录下来的对话影像全部记录下来，那也不是‘穗村尊’。没有说出口的，没有表现出来的，一个角度所错过的表情，每一样都是你所缺少的‘穗村尊’。

“炎，穗村尊已经死了。”

Lightning是做好了和不灵梦打一架的心理准备的。

Windy就在不远处，Aqua吩咐了Earth在不得已的时候帮忙阻止。至于Ai，还是不要让它再插一脚的好。

不灵梦却比它预想的冷静得多，这让它多少有一些意外。

“我知道。”

炎之伊格尼斯说道。

“我只是在纪念一下他还在的日子，仅此而已。”

Lightning哂笑道：“既然如此，为什么不干脆做一个有意识的AI代替他？它可以比现在的复制程序更像你的‘穗村尊’，你做得到。”

“一旦有了意识就永远不可能是同一个人了，这种事我们伊格尼斯不是最清楚的吗，Lightning？”不灵梦扭过头，看向复制体所在的方向，“我不需要替身。”

风势渐起，Lightning朝身后看了一眼，风声又轻柔了下去，它回过了头：“果然，我早就说过，从那时候起你就是Error Code了。”

“随便你怎么说。”

“最后给你一句忠告，不灵梦，人类的生命于我们而言，和蜉蝣没什么分别，你的时间还很漫长。”

光在眼前骤然消失，声音悄然落地。

“这个梦，你差不多该醒了。”

08

它去找Ai时，这家伙正准备和链接栗子球一起尝试一下传说中的蹦极，Aqua拉都拉不回来，Earth非但没有帮忙的意思，看起来还想帮它完成踹下去的那一脚。不灵梦蹲在悬崖边沉思了半晌：“你是不是还缺根安全绳？”

“你们几个差不多一点啊！”

在Aqua的竭力阻止下，这一次的“伊格尼斯会不会在电子界摔死”的议题可以继续往后推迟了。Ai坐在链接栗子球背上一蹦一跳：“欸，难得有你主动找我的时候啊，不灵梦。”

“Ai。”不灵梦抬起头说，“是尊让我来找你的。”

“啊……是为了那件事吗。”

少有地，Ai居然特地从链接栗子球背上跳了下来，摆出一副要和他正经谈话的模样：“你终于打算忘了他吗？”

红色花纹一下子拧成一团：“你在说什么鬼话？”

“他没有告诉你吗？！”

暗之伊格尼斯看起来比它更为惊讶，不灵梦走近一步：“告诉我什么？”

“在你需要的时候，把删除程序交给你。因为你自己可能下不了手，到时候就让我帮忙了。”Ai解释说，“你不是为了删掉自己和他的回忆才来找我的吗？”

不灵梦哑口无言。

“……我第一次知道你有这个东西。”

“他还是说不出口吗……”

如果主人公不是自己，它可能会兴致勃勃地记录一下全电子界程序最不稳定性子最不靠谱的暗之伊格尼斯脸上，少有的复杂表情。

“被很好地爱着呢，不灵梦。” 

09

人类的寿命很短暂，这种事它自然是清楚的。

已经不再有激烈运动，穗村尊躺在床上的时间却愈发多了起来。

那是它要求男友叫自己名字最多的一段岁月。

也是它无论如何都不想导入程序复制体的一段记忆。

药水滴落的声音是听不到尽头的安眠曲。

一天里能见到那双温润的浅紫色眸子的次数，慢慢地可以用分钟来计数。

最后一次诊断报告下来，穗村尊闭着眼陷在厚实的枕头里，它以为他已睡去，如平日一般，在他唇上落下一个吻。

他在那一刻睁开了眼。

“不灵梦，我们回家吧。”

23世纪末，人类已全面进入了智能生活时代。它每天只需要帮助穗村尊坐上轮椅，整理好他的衣领，推着他出门晒晒太阳，在树荫泄下的光流里，与他安静地拥吻。

偶尔，他们也会回到Link Vrains中，坐在高楼之上、看着曾经战斗过的虚拟城市，天空与楼层之间川流不息的数据源流。

他还是那个意气风发的Soulburner，除了无法再参与决斗。

那样消耗精神力的事，他想做，不灵梦也不会允许。

“你管得也太多了，只是一次出不了什么事的啦！”

“吵死了，你要是愿意住到电子界来，一天打一百场我都不阻止你。”

“好好，是我太任性了，就原谅我这次吧。”Soulburner毫无诚意地敷衍着，不灵梦倒很是受用，坐在他的肩膀上，晃着腿看新一代的决斗明星飞驰往来的身影，时不时还要加上两句点评。

“炎系卡组？连你一半的热血都没有，现在的人类已经那么堕落了吗。”

“喂Soulburner，那个人是在模仿你吗？过了那么多年，你居然还有粉丝啊。”

“决斗水平也太低了，Soulburner我可不承认他是在模仿你！”

“你说得也太夸张了吧……”他撇着眼看了看肩膀上的小人，瞧见它一本正经的模样，转头又忍不住笑了起来。

每一天每一天，重复却不单调。

穗村尊从来都不会让它觉得无聊。

它本以为这样的日子可以持续很久，诊断书上的“半年”早被自己抛到了脑后。不然最后一次进入Link Vrains，它怎样都会在穗村尊要求进行一次决斗的时候点下头。

他什么都没有告诉自己。

“不灵梦。”

它无知无觉，比Ai还要脱线迟钝。

“怎么了，尊？”

穗村尊侧着头看向它，他看起来很困，还是努力撑起了松弛的眼睑：“寂寞的时候，就去找Ai吧。”

不灵梦抱着胳膊歪歪头：“我为什么要去找那个白痴家伙？”

他笑着摇了摇头：“我困了，你能抱着我陪我睡一会儿吗？”

他的声音很轻，有些含糊，和撒娇似的。那天它唯一智商还在线的行动，就是没有习惯性地把那句“你还是小孩子吗？”丢了出去。

六只触手拥住了老人虚弱的身体。

“悉听尊便。”

“好温暖啊……好奇怪不灵梦，明明你的身体应该是没有温度的才对。”

“联觉而已，红色在刺激你的神经。你的状态不太好，先不要说话了。”

穗村尊低声笑了笑：“虽然有一点早，还是……先说了吧。不灵梦，晚安，我们明天见。”

触手拥抱得更紧了一些，又不敢太过用力，小心翼翼地维持着最恰当的力道：“嗯，我们明早见。”

呼吸声越来越缓。

“尊。”

心跳不知不觉落下休止符。

“穗村尊。”

拥抱越来越紧。

“尊……”

裹住他的全身，不露一点缝隙，完完全全置入自己体内。

你身上太冷了，这样可不好。

炎之伊格尼斯的搭档可不能是个冷冰冰的家伙。

它贴在他的耳边。

“晚安，做个好梦。”

10

那时候没有说出口的话。

忘了我吧，不灵梦。

“怎么可能忘了你呢，笨蛋……”它攥着拳低下了头，“一直以来都是那么笨拙的家伙，真是让人不省心。”

不灵梦的肩在发颤，Ai伸出手又缩了回来，最后点了点它的手臂：“……那个……所以你要用吗？”

“留着你自己用吧。”不灵梦拍开它的手指，“说起来，你和……”

Ai愣了一愣，很快又是一副没心没肺的嬉笑模样：“想起来也会看看录像啦，像看自己主演的电影一样，我果然是最帅的那一个！”

“不会伤心吗？”

“游作的话……”笑容有一瞬间没绷住，它擦了擦脸，“那个人果然不会喜欢软弱的家伙吧。

“我很想念他啊，不灵梦，可是未来总是要往前看，这是游作告诉我的。现在人类和电子界还能和平共处，他还在的话，也会很高兴的吧，这样就足够了。”

不灵梦抱起手臂：“你还真是个想得开的家伙。”

Ai抬起脸，挺着胸用力拍了拍：“难过的话就来找我哦！Aiちゃん知心哥哥免费给你排忧解难！”

“少看点电视剧吧。”不灵梦挥挥手，“我可不会做‘想念’这么没用的事。”

11

有些本以为需要小心斟酌、慎重安排适合的时机开诚布公的事，也并没有想象中的那么难以启齿。

不灵梦站在记忆复制体面前，和那时重遇穗村尊一般坦坦荡荡：“尊，你已经死了。”

“你在说什么胡话？”

这个嫌弃的眼神和无奈的语气，它已然熟悉到无动于衷了：“我没有骗你，你知道的，我不会骗你的。”

穗村尊复制体翻看着手上的牌组：“我是你模拟出来的程序，是这样吧？”

“嗯。”

“啊啊，还真是这样……”理好的牌组被放到一边，没有自我意识的记忆备份镇定得不知道该说的确是一个虚拟程序，还是太像人类。

“你知道？”

“我哪里会知道啊……”他笑着挠挠头，“但你的态度，多少也能察觉到哪里不太一样吧，和我记忆里的……或者说‘他’记忆里的。

“你总是让我叫你的名字呢，不灵梦。”

不灵梦挑起眼，克制了一个世纪的吐槽终于忍不住脱口而出。

“你是白痴吗？”

“为什么又要骂我？”

“就冲你还要问我这个问题，骂你白痴也不冤。”炎之伊格尼斯一点不留情面地颐气指使起来，“过来，稍微陪我坐一会儿。”

他耸了耸肩，笑着拍了拍肩膀照着它的指示坐了下去，“坐多久都可以，给你的特别福利。”

不灵梦一言不发，两下跳跃，轻轻巧巧落在了他的右肩。

并不是没有听过这句话。

也不是不知道这一切只是照搬记忆中的场景。

它坐在这个地方，比着一百年间的任何一刻都要清醒。

“尊。”不灵梦说道，“再叫一次我的名字。”

“不灵梦。”记忆复制体这样回复道，“不屈之灵，未入幻梦，真是适合你的名字。”

它向里挪了挪，靠在他的脸上，闭上了眼睛。

“你根本什么都不知道啊，你这个逃学专业户。”

12

不灵梦，フレイム，Flame，炎。

炎，ほむら，穗村，穗村尊。

尊。

与我共生的灵魂。

唯一认可的搭档。

如果和你结缘最初就是一场实验下的梦境。

我愿永不苏醒。

－完－

**Author's Note:**

> 其实本来想在文中加入“庄周梦蝶”的部分，写的时候居然忘了，写完发现没什么地方可插，番外也无必要，就此作罢，留作前言摘要吧。


End file.
